A Wanted Man
by Aphinity
Summary: When the Cullen brothers ride into town, Edward plots to seduce the sheriffs daughter and ends up in jail. After a daring rescue, he earns his freedom, but will the price be too high now he’s fallen for the girl? AH/AU Rated M Age of Edward Contest
1. Chapter 1

Age of Edward Contest

Title: A Wanted Man

Name: Jenna247

Type: Wild West Ward

The sun was already low on the horizon as we approached the little town.

Jasper and I pulled hard on our horses reins as we slowed to a stop to read the rickety wooden sign marking the entrance of the town.

"You are now entering Clear Fork, Texas. We do not tolerate impropriety, drunkenness or violence." Jasper smirked as he read the words aloud.

"Well fuck, that's us out on all three counts," I drawled. I met his gaze and laughed along with him.

Jasper kicked the sign. "Well damn, if this thing isn't sturdier than it looks." He looked over at me and quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "So? Shall we go introduce ourselves to the fine citizens of Clear Fork."

Decided, I grinned at him. "Last to the saloon buys the first round." I dug my spurs into the belly of my horse before he had a chance to answer.

We thundered into the town at full gallop, our horses kicking up a trail of dust behind us.

Pulling up sharply on the reins, I just barely managed to stop in time, coming to a sliding halt amid a cloud of red dust. I leapt off my horse and secured him safely to the water trough.

Moments later, Jasper came skidding to a halt beside me, covering me in fresh cloud of dust.

I smirked up at him. "Make mine a whiskey Jazz."

He looked down at me shaking his head. "You're a no good lousy cheater, Edward Cullen."

I put my hand over my heart. "Aww hell Jazz, all this praise is gonna make me blush like a preacher in a whorehouse."

He slid down off his horse and tied it to the trough. "Buy your own god damn drink, I aint buyin' shit."

I laughed. "Just admit it, I'm faster than ya'll."

"In yer dreams maybe, pretty boy."

"Jazz, ya couldn't beat a dead Coyote with one leg."

We were quiet for a moment as we let our gaze drift around the town. There were various buildings lining the street, including a large prominent white-board church.

We wandered over to the small saloon and pushed open the doors. It was empty apart from the bartender and an old man, wrinkled like prune, sitting in front of the unlit fireplace. We walked up to the bar, our spurs clinking as our boot heels echoed loudly on the dusty wooden floor.

"What'll it be boys?" The bartender looked at us warily as he sized us up.

"Whisky."

He reached down under the bar, pulled out two glasses and placed them in front of us before turning to get the whiskey and pouring out two shots.

"Leave the bottle."

He glanced up at me looking surprised but didn't say anything and left the bottle behind.

"So what do you folks do for entertainment around here?" I reached into my pocket and threw some coins on the bar.

"There's a theatre over on Main Street and there's normally a poker game on at the Rising Sun Inn. They do board if ya'll lookin for someplace to stay."

I used what remained in the whiskey bottle to fill up our glasses, and then turned to Jasper. "We'll down the drinks then go eat. I'm so hungry I could eat myself a whole hog."

"Its like ya read my mind brother." He grinned at me, then picked up his glass and started downing his whiskey.

When we were finished, we stumbled out of the saloon and walked up towards Main Street, fighting all the way. There were a few townsfolk around, going about their business. They were mostly ignoring us.

I got Jasper in a headlock and he was turning the air blue as he tried to wrestle free from my grip, punching me in the ribs.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped struggling and let out a low whistle. "Well, wont'cha look at that."

I relaxed my grip on Jasper and turned my head to see what he was looking at.

It was a girl with long chestnut hair. She looked out of place amongst her surroundings, far too beautiful to be wasting away in this backwater town.

As if she could feel the weight of our stare, she turned her head to the side and looked straight into my eyes. She held my gaze, as if trapped there, and then finally dragged her eyes away, blushing furiously and ducking her head. She stumbled and tripped on a loose rock, falling hard onto the dusty sidewalk.

Without pausing to think, I ran over to her. I could her Jasper behind me, calling my name, but I didn't stop until I was standing in front of her. I leant down and offered her my hand. She hesitated for a moment, then took it and let me pull her up.

"Thank you Sir." She spoke softly and kept glancing down at the ground nervously as she struggled to look me in the eye.

"You are most certainly welcome darlin." I flashed a crooked smile. "Edward Cullen, at your service." I tipped my hat.

"Isabella Swan," she said, shyly.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." I grinned as I reached for her hand.

Her eyes widened in surprise as I took hold of her hand, bowing down slightly as I lifted it to my lips and kissed it.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Miss Swan." I winked at her, and then grinned as I watched her eyes widen even further and another furious blush spread over her cheeks.

I heard a male voice call her name and her head snapped to the side as she snatched her hand away from mine, looking panicked. A large man with a bushy moustache and an angry expression hurried over to us.

As he reached us, he positioned himself between Isabella and me. He eyed me disapprovingly, taking in my yellowed dust covered clothes, dirty stubble covered face and gun belt with loaded pistols. He knew what type of man I was.

"Who are ya and what business do ya have talkin with my daughter?" He snapped the words, trying to restrain his anger.

I tried to be polite and almost managed it, but his words and attitude irked me. "With respect Sir, I don't think that's any of your business." He narrowed his eyes and I narrowed mine right back.

"Everything that goes on in this town is my business, boy." He opened one side of his jacket, and pinned to his waistcoat was a round, shiny, sheriffs badge. "Especially if it involves my daughter."

_Fuck. Her Dad is the goddamn sheriff. _

"Your daughter fell. I helped her up. End of story." I made to go.

"Wait." He grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me back.

My temper flared and I stared down at his hand gripping my arm. I had shot a man for less before.

I looked up at him, jaw clenched, brows furrowed, eyes glinting angrily.

He seemed to shrink back a little as he released my arm.

I stared him down, then turned and walked back over to Jasper who had been watching the whole incident from across the street.

"Just stay away from my daughter." The sheriff shouted his warning from across the street.

I didn't bother looking back.

Jasper was smirking at me. "I see you've made some new friends already.

I managed a weak laugh. "I think the Sheriff's worried I might deflower his sweet virtuous daughter."

"Didn't ya tell him whores were more your style?"

I grinned and lowered my voice. "No. The ol' bastard pissed me off so much I'm gonna make his worst fear come true."

Jasper looked at me in disbelief and furrowed his brow. "You aint serious?"

"Hell yeah I'm serious."

Jasper shook his head. "You're gonna get caught and you're gonna get shot, and you're probably gonna get killed, ya know that right."

"I never get caught Jazz." I gave him a smug grin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the famous last words of the great Edward Cullen before he got shot in back by the sheriff of Clear Fork."

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

We walked into the Rising Sun and secured a couple of rooms for a few days. We stuffed our faces full of steak, and then walked outside and headed over to the bathhouse.

I pushed open the door. It seemed to be deserted.

"Anyone here?"

A blonde woman in a red dress appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Well, I do declare. If it aint Edward and Jasper Cullen lookin' good enough to eat."

I squinted in the semi darkness, trying to place the oh so familiar voice.

"Last time I saw ya'll, you boys had just robbed the Silverton Stage and we didn't stop partying for 3 days."

I smiled in recognition. "Rosalie Hale."

"In the flesh." She walked down the stairs and over to Jasper and me.

"And may I say, that flesh is looking every bit as good now as it was then."

She grinned at me. "Still the charmer I see, Edward." She kissed me on the mouth, then turned to Jasper. "How've ya'll been?"

"All the better for seeing you darlin'." Jasper smiled lazily at her.

Rosalie reached up and kissed him on the mouth. "Likewise, cowboy." She looked back over at me. "Is Emmett not with you?"

"No. He's laying low at the ranch after the Cherry Farm disaster."

Rosalie laughed. "I'll bet he's just loving that." Her voice rang with sarcasm.

Jasper grinned. "He'll be pissed when we tell him we met up with you and your girls again and he missed out on all the fun."

I looked at her, a little confused. "So, Rosie, you're running a bathhouse now?"

"It's a cover." She looked at me, eyes glinting mischievously. "I have to keep up appearances. The pastor would have us closed down in a heartbeat if he knew what really went on here."

"Nothing but good, clean, Christian, fun, I'm sure."

Rosalie laughed and called her girls down as she led us through to the back.

Jasper and I were relaxing in the tub. We each had one of Rosalies half-naked girls flitting around us, washing every inch of our bodies, whilst another girl plied us with whiskey and cigarettes.

Rosalie sat on a wide stool between our tubs as we laughed and told stories about what we'd been up to since we last saw her.

"Do you want me to shave you?" It was the girl who had just finished washing me. Her thin white top was wet and stuck to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

I grinned. "No, darlin', but I do want you to fuck me."

She shrieked as I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the tub with me. She splashed me in mock annoyance. "There was no need to get me all wet."

"Oh trust me darlin', I haven't even stared getting you wet yet."

She laughed as I reached under the water, moving her skirt so she could straddle my lap.

Jasper got out, laughing and dripping water everywhere, as he wrapped the towel around his hips. "Your horney ass couldn't even wait long enough to get upstairs?"

I grinned as I watched him grab Rosalies hand and pull her towards the stairs. "Like you're any better."

He laughed and I waited until I heard the door slam upstairs before turning back to the girl on my lap.

I grabbed her hips and pushed her down on my dick. "What's your name darlin'?"

She moaned and closed her eyes. "Its…oh…err...its April."

I leaned back against the tub. "April, I want you to ride me fast and hard, do you think you can do that?"

She nodded, then started grinding her hips against me, gradually getting faster and harder. She let out a muffled cry every time I was fully inside her.

"That's it baby, just like that. Fuck, yes." I felt someone kissing up my neck as a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and a familiar voice spoke softly at my ear.

"Save some for me, Eddy." It was Lily, another one of Rosalies girls.

I turned my head and pressed my lips to hers then turned back to April. I grabbed Aprils hips, stopping her moving, then pinched her clit hard with my thumb and finger as I slammed into her hard. I pulled out as she came, moaning loudly as she fell against the back of the tub. I stood up and got out.

Lily was already waiting with the towel to dry me. When she was finished, she grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to her room. She pushed me back on the bed and stared at me shamelessly as she got undressed. "Its not fair, how can one man be so perfect?"

I grinned at her compliment. "Look on the bright side darlin, at least you get to fuck me."

She laughed, then looked wistful. "Yes, its just a shame I never get to keep you." She climbed onto my lap, straddling my legs as she lowered herself down onto my dick. "Oh god Edward, I've missed this." She started moving her hips fast and hard like she knew I liked. "No-one ever makes me feel like you do." She rode me hard until we came together.

She lit up a cigarette and I shared it with her before going back downstairs.

My clothes had been washed and hung by the fire and they were already nearly dry as I put them on. Jasper wanted to stay longer so I left him in Rosalies capable hands. I had other plans.

I walked out of the bathhouse, clean, shaved, nicely drunk, and totally sated. I followed Rosalies directions to the sheriffs house and crept into the yard.

I climbed up the back of the house. There was a ledge below her window that was wide enough to walk around on easily. I knocked lightly on the window and waited. After a few minutes, she appeared at the window. When she saw me, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Good evening Miss Swan." I dipped my head, keeping my voice low. "I know this is highly irregular, but I just had to see you again."

"What…..what do you….want?"

"I was hoping you might do me the honour of accompanying me on a midnight ride?"

"I can't…I mean, my father…if he found out…"

"Please Miss Swan; I've been thinking about you every minute since I saw you in town earlier today. I would love a chance to talk with you and get to know you better." I flashed her a crooked grin. "I assure you I will be nothing but a perfect gentleman."

I watched as she dithered, considering my offer. "Wait here a minute." She disappeared back inside her room.

Less than five minutes later she was stepping carefully over the window frame and out on to the ledge. "I can't stay long; I'll have to be back long before dawn."

I was almost speechless with surprise. "That's fine."

We walked together in silence out of her yard, to my horse, and I helped her up.

"Hold on tight." I grinned as I felt her hands wrap tentatively around my waist. I rode my horse at a gentle walk until we were far enough from town not to be heard, and then I kicked him into a canter.

We rode through the dark trees, lit only by the moonlight, until we came to clearing by a waterfall.

I tied up my horse and helped Bella down. She blushed as my hands lingered on her waist, but I let her go without comment, not wanting to scare her.

"How do you know about this place?" She looked around in wonder, taking in the waterfall and flat expanse of rock, surrounded by trees.

"We passed it on our way in." I watched her as her eyes roamed around the clearing.

"It's beautiful."

"It is now that you're here Miss Swan."

She blushed again and looked down at the ground before looking back up at me shyly. "Please, call me Isabella, or Belle if you like, that's what my friends call me."

"Belle, it is then." I smiled.

She smiled back up at me. She seemed pleased that I had chosen her shortened name, instead of Isabella.

"Did you know, in the French language, Belle means beautiful?"

"It does?"

"Yes. Vous êtes très belle. Je sais que vous êtes dans l'amour avec moi déjà. Je voudrais avoir le sexe avec vous ce soir." (You are very pretty, I think you are in love with me already, I want to have sex with you tonight.)

"You can speak French?" She looked thoroughly shocked for the second time tonight.

I grinned at her shocked expression. "Oui Belle, or Italian if you prefer." I moved closer, staring deep into her eyes. "Lo perseguirò implacabile fino a che non siate mio. Voglio sentire la vostra voce dolce che grido il mio nome." (I will pursue you relentlessly until you are mine. I want to hear your sweet voice screaming my name.)

She looked up at me adoringly, thoroughly impressed, all shyness forgotten. "What does that mean?"

"It means: My heart was an empty shell till one glance from you filled me with hope that one day it could be whole again."

Her breath hitched as she inhaled sharply, so I lifted my hand to cup her cheek, and then ran my thumb lightly along her cheekbone. She leant into my touch, so I lifted my other hand to the other side of her face.

"So beautiful," I whispered. Her eyes were half closed as she stared up at me. "Can I kiss you Isabella?"

"Yes." Her voice was nothing but a low breathy whisper.

I leaned in slowly and touched my lips lightly to hers. I held them there for a minute, not wanting to startle her and break the spell, then very slowly, I started trailing kisses up her face, along her jaw, her forehead, and even her eyes, but staying away from her neck, she wasn't ready for that yet. I finished at her mouth, placing one last, firm, kiss before pulling away.

She was still breathing erratically as her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled up at me shyly.

I smiled back at her, taking her hands in mine. "Isabella, your lips are as sweet as the ripest summer strawberries."

We lay there for hours, side by side, looking up at the stars and at each other, talking, getting to know one another. Eventually it was time to leave, and I rode us home, her grip at my waist tighter than it had been on our way over here.

As we were nearing her house, I turned to her. "I would like to call on you again tomorrow, Miss Swan. Would you like me to?"

She grinned goofily and nodded her head. "I would like that, Edward."

I gave a very chaste kiss on the cheek. "Till tomorrow then."

I helped her up to the window and she disappeared inside with a last, quick wave. I was feeling very pleased with myself as I made my way back to The Rising Sun to find my brother.

Jasper glanced up briefly from his cards as I slumped down in the chair next to his. He was extremely drunk and had a large pile of chips stacked up in front of him on the table.

"I take it from that ridiculously smug expression you are wearing, that it all went accordin' to plan." He glanced at me again, before picking up four white chips and throwing them in the centre of the table.

"Even better. She wants me to come back again tomorrow."

"That's nice. And what exactly did you two get up to? Holdin hands?" He sniggered as he watched my smug grin disappear.

"Laugh it up Jazz, but when you hear that fine piece of ass screamin my name ya'll be eating those words."

"It aint gonna happen brother. I know that type o' girl. She'll want you married and working with daddy before ya ever get to see the colour of her panties.

"Oh Jasper," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Surely ya know better by now than to underestimate me like that. By hook or crook, she _will_ be mine….and soon."

Jasper shook his head, then leaned forwards and spread his cards on the table. "Four Aces. Looks like I win again boys." He reached forwards to scoop up his chips, but was stopped when the man opposite him put his hand on Jaspers wrist.

"No one can be that lucky Cullen." He was staring down angrily at Jasper.

_Does this man have a death wish or something?_

Jasper glared at him incredulously. "Are you callin me a cheat?" The atmosphere in the room changed abruptly.

The man on Jaspers left looked around uneasily. "Just leave it Walter. You're drunk, you lost, it happens. Let's just go."

"Yeah Walter, you really should listen to your friend here. The last person to call Jasper a chiseler is under three feet of sand out in the dessert."

The man turned to me. "And who the hell are you? His girlfriend?"

My temper flared. In a flash of speed, I whipped my gun out its holster and pointed it at his head. "He's my brother, yah sick fuck."

Walters eyes widened in shock as he stared down the barrel of my gun.

"That's right, not such a smart mouth now are ya Walter." I taunted him angrily. "What's the matter? Cat got ya tongue? Insult me again, I fucking dare ya." I cocked the gun with my thumb.

"Edward no! We're supposed to be layin low remember?"

I wavered. "God damnit Jasper." I clenched my jaw in frustration as I uncocked my gun and rammed it back in the holster.

Walter let out a sigh of relief.

I turned to him, glaring angrily. "You didn't think you were just gonna get away with that did ya?" I pulled back my arm and rammed my fist hard into his jaw.

His head spun around to the left as he fell backwards over the table, scattering the poker chips all over the floor.

I followed after him, my fists up ready. "Get up ya lily livered, son of a bitch. I'm gonna make ya _wish_ I shot ya." He didn't move so I kicked him in the side. "Come on get up."

"He better not be dead." Jasper came up and checked him over. "No, just out cold, lucky for you."

I looked at him disappointedly. "What sort of yellow-bellied pussy gets knocked out cold with one punch?"

Jasper grinned. "Are ya gonna stare at him all day or help me pick this shit up."

I crouched down on the floor and helped my brother pick up every last poker chip before we said goodnight and went up to our rooms, just as dawn was breaking.

We had already been in Clear Fork for nearly a week, when I was woken up at two in the afternoon by Jasper poking a shard of straw in my ear. "That shit just aint even funny." I croaked sleepily as I ducked my head under the sheet to hide my eyes from the piercing afternoon sun.

"It is to me." He lifted the sheet back off my head. "Here, I brought yer breakfast."

Squinting, I half-heartedly opened my eyes and took the whisky bottle from his hand. I took three long gulps, then sighed and handed it back to Jasper. "Much obliged, Jazz, that's just what I needed." I pulled myself upright and sat on the bed facing my brother.

"You look like shit."

"Gee thanks." I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and looked over at Jasper. "So do you."

"Ah, but I always look like shit." He grinned at me. "And I don't have a certain sheriffs daughter to impress."

I grinned. "She likes my 'hung-over as hell, slept in my clothes' look."

"She'd better, or you're up shit creek."

I leaned over and punched him in the shoulder as I got up, putting on my hat and gun belt before heading outside.

We sat out on the porch. Jasper was taking a nap and I was cleaning my pistols when I heard the soft thud of hooves getting louder.

Suddenly, six horses clattered in to the square pulling a large cloth covered wagon.

I lazily pushed up my hat with the tip of my pistol, my eyes squinting against the midday sun. "Now what d'ya suppose they're carryin' in that wagon?"

"Layin low remember Bro." Jasper sighed and pulled the brim of his own hat down further over his eyes. "Cant'cha ever just kick back and stop thinkin 'bout the next score?"

I smirked. "Not 'til I'm stone cold dead Jazz."

"Then I might shoot ya right now, just for some quiet for my nap."

"I'd like to see ya try," I scoffed.

"Maybe later." He mumbled his words, already half asleep again.

I put my guns away and leant back in my chair, letting my thoughts wander to Isabella. I had been meeting with her in secret every night, since the day I arrived in town, nearly a week ago. I was surprised to discover that I was looking forward to these visits more and more.

The third night I had taught her how to French kiss. She was reluctant at first, convinced that sharing spit would be disgusting, but eventually I wore her down and she let me try. After that, she didn't want to stop. On the fifth night, I left a trail of lovers kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and over the smooth, soft, skin at the swell of her breast.

Now I was unsure of myself. I wanted, so much, to watch her tremble under the touch of my fingers, but I had no idea how she would react when I tried to touch her there. I was terrified that she would bolt like a startled fawn the moment she realised what I intended.

She was in my thoughts all day until I finally had her out at the clearing with me. Tonight I had brought a thick blanket, and spread it out on the flat rock where we sat down together. My plan was to make her feel so good that she wouldn't care what I was doing, just how good it felt, and she wouldn't want me to stop.

I lay back on the blanket, looking up at the sky, and she came and did the same. I rolled over onto my side and covered her mouth with mine, kissing her softly at first, then harder, pushing my tongue past her lips. I let my hand roam over her body, touching her everywhere it was allowed, everywhere except where I really wanted. I let my hand linger on her stomach, rubbing it thoughtfully as I broke our kiss, slightly breathless.

"Oh, darlin', I want to touch your skin so much." My voice was low and thick with desire as I looked up at her half-closed eyes. "Please Belle; please let me touch your skin."

"Okay," she agreed in a small, uncertain voice, still breathless from our kiss.

I quickly undid all the buttons up the side of her dress, and slid my hand inside. I sighed as my fingers met the warm, soft, skin of her stomach. I glanced up at her and she looked a little nervous. _No, no, no, that won't do at all._

I pulled my hand from her dress, then kissed her mouth softly, reassuringly, then, as she relaxed again I kissed harder, with passion, down her neck, across her chest, then back up to her mouth again. I kissed her relentlessly, never pausing until she was breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down. Very gently, I laid my hand on her bare stomach, then, in one quick movement, I pushed it down between her legs.

She gasped loudly in surprise and her eyes flew open. When she spoke, her voice was a squeak. "Edward! What are you doing?" She tried to sit up, but my body was over hers, pinning her down.

"Shush Darlin'." I started kissing her face. "It'll be fine, I promise." I spoke between kisses. "I just wanna make you feel good. Trust me." I ran a trail of open kisses down to her neck as I started to move my fingers.

"I don't really think that….Oh! OH!"

I grinned against her neck at my triumph as she finally gave in to the sensation and let my masterful fingers get to work.

She moaned my name as she came and it was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard. As she looked up at me, her eyes all glazed over with love and lust, and I felt a tightening in my chest. It was in that moment that I realised just how much she'd come to mean to me.

This wasn't about getting back at Charlie anymore, I had real feelings for this girl, something I'd never felt for anyone before. I knew she was in love with me, she had to be or she would never let me do all these things to her. Here, in the darkness, in our own little world, we could be together, but in the cold light of day, it was as impossible as touching the stars. It didn't matter how much I wanted it to be otherwise, I knew this could never be any more than what it was, and that fact was bothering me more than I cared to admit.

As we rode back together, I held her close, savouring the heat of her body pressed against mine, knowing she'd soon be gone from my arms forever.

I walked her back to the Swan house, then climbed up to her window with her, to kiss her goodnight.

The last thing I remember was the sound of metal shovel hitting skull, before I collapsed on the floor and everything went black.

I woke up in the holding cell of Clear Fork jail with the mother of all headaches. I rubbed my head and narrowed my eyes at Charlie. "What the fuck?"

He gazed at me, a little smugly. "You have been brought in for your crimes."

_Uh oh, this could be bad. _"What crimes?"

"Debauchery, corruption of a young girl, beatin a man unconscious."

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the charges. "Hey, it aint my fault the mudsill couldn't take a punch." I smirked at him.

He leant in closer to me. "That's not all, Cullen. Its seems you're wanted in four counties, for multiple counts of stage coach robbery, for breaking your brother Emmett out of Sedlow County jail, for robbing a bank in Clearwater, and for shooting two man dead in a gunfight in Tuscoe. Am I forgettin anything?"

My smirk faded as I realised he'd been checking up on me. "Yes, you're forgettin who you're dealin with here, old man." I stared him down with total confidence, my voice menacingly calm. "When I escape, and I will escape, I'll be sure to drop in on Isabella on my way out o' town."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I knew ya were no good from the first minute I laid eyes on ya. If I catch your hide within a mile of my daughter again, you'll be singing soprano in the church choir." He spat on the floor by my feet. "I'm sendin a wire to the Marshall tomorrow. I'm sure you and him will have a lot of catchin up to do." He gave me a nasty smile, then turned around and left me, with nothing but my thoughts for company.

Sometime before dawn, Charlie burst through the door in a flurry of activity.

I shot up, pressing my forehead against the bars. "What is it? What's going on?" My first thought was of a lynch mob, but it seemed doubtful in this small town.

Charlie had his back to me, gathering up weapons and ammunition. When he spoke, his voice was gruffer than usual. "They took my Isabella."

I lifted my hands and wrapped my fingers around the bars, shaking the door in frustration. "Let me go. Let me go an' save her."

He snorted. "Like I'd trust you Cullen. I'd no sooner open the bars and you'd be out of here like a shot."

"What other plan do you have? You have nothin' to lose. I know it's a huge leap of faith, but I'm your only real hope right now. You don't have to trust me, you don't have to like me, you just have open these doors and let me out and I'll do the rest."

He furrowed his brows as he turned to face me. "And how do you plan to get her back?"

I didn't hesitate. "Ride right into their camp and shoot them all dead."

The side of his mouth twitched in amusement. "That's got to be the craziest plan I ever heard. They'll kill you dead before you even get a chance to draw."

I shrugged. "I'm gonna die anyway. Makes more sense dyin tryin to save Isabella than dyin here at the end of a rope."

Charlie narrowed his eyes as he considered this for a minute. "What guarantees can you give me that you aint just gonna skip town?"

"None at all, except my word, which probably don't mean shit to you." I kept my eyes on his, trying to make him feel the truth in my words. "I won't let her die."

He stared at me hard. I could almost _see_ him thinking.

"This is my world Charlie. I know these types of men. There aint no one else in this town better qualified than I am to bring 'em down, and you know that's the truth. Even though you don't trust me, you can still take a chance. A chance of savin' her is surely better than no chance at all. I've spent most of my life in the saddle. I will track them, I will find them, I will shoot them down and I will have Isabella back here by sunset."

He wavered for a moment, then sighed heavily, reached for the keys, and unlocked the cell door, shaking his head. "So it has come to this. Teamin' up with outlaws now." Reluctantly, he handed me my hat with my gun belt folded up inside. "I know I'll be regretting this 'til my dyin' day."

"Have a little faith Charlie. I'll get your daughter back."

I went to The Rising Sun, looking for Jasper.

"How in the hell did you get out?"

"What are you doin' playin' cards when you're supposed to be plotting my amazin' escape plan?"

"I didn't think the great Edward Cullen needed my help."

"And you were right, Jazz." I walked over to him. "Now put those cards down, we've got a rescue to plan, are ya in?"

"Is there extreme danger, with almost no chance of success and a high possibility of getting' shot, or even killed?"

"Yes." I grinned.

"I'm in." Jasper grinned, throwing down his cards. "It's about time we saw some action. This town is so borin' I would have drunk myself to death twice over, if it weren't for Rosalie."

Nearly an hour later, and I was crouched behind an old dead tree as I waited for Jasper to make his distraction. I didn't have to wait long. I heard his very loud, drunken, off pitch singing from the other side of the clearing.

"My home it was in Texas,

My past you must not know

I seek a refuge from the law

Where the sage and pinon grow."

_God, he was awful. If the gang didn't fall for his distraction, I might just have to shoot him myself before my ears started bleeding._

"Blue Mountain, you're azure deep

Blue Mountain with sides so steep

Blue Mountain with horse head on your side

You have won my heart to keep."

I watched as one of the gang sent out two men to investigate. _He must be the boss._

"I chum with Latigo Gordon

I drink at the Blue Goose Saloon

I dance at night with the Mormon girls

And ride home beneath the moon"

I crept a little closer, and lined up the sight of my rifle with the head of the boss.

"Blue Mountain, you're azure deep

Blue Mountain with sides so steep

Blue Mountain with horse head on your side

You have won my heart to keep."

The singing stopped, and the silence was deafening. This was my cue.

I squeezed the trigger and watched the man in my sights go down, then I picked out the next closest man, and shot him down too. I ducked down, my back against the tree, and quickly reloaded the rifle.

I shot two more men, then slung my rifle over my back, drew my pistols, and ran over to the clearing. Adrenalin was coursing through my veins as I ran, scanning the scene for further danger, or a glimpse of Isabella.

After checking the area seemed secure, I called out her name.

"Edward?" Her voice was horse and rang with disbelief.

I followed the sound of her voice, behind some low rocks, and found her.

"Edward! It _is_ you!" She looked up at me happily, her face streaked with mud and tears.

"You were expectin' someone else?" I smiled as I crouched down and took out my knife to cut her binds.

"I can't believe you came for me." Fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"You should never have doubted it." I pulled her up with me and wrapped my arms around her protectively as she cried into my chest. "Shush darlin, its okay now. Everything's gonna be okay now." I heard someone approaching, and looked up. It was Jasper.

"Well I'll be a lizards gizzards if that wasn't the most fun I've had in months." His eyes were bright and full of excitement, a grin splitting his face. "Maybe we can start doin' this rescuin shit on the side. Use our talents for good instead of evil?" He quirked an eyebrow at me, questioningly.

"Whatever, Jazz. I just wanna get Belle back safe."

He looked confused for a moment, then smirked at me knowingly. "Sure bro, I'll go get the horses."

It was already dark when we finally made it back to Clear Fork. The return journey, with Belle, took us far longer than this mornings frantic gallop. We stopped outside the Swan house, and I helped Belle down. She seemed a little unsteady on her feet, so I scooped her up and carried her to the door.

"My hero." She spoke softly as she looked up at me adoringly.

Charlie opened the door before I could reply, and actually let me in to his house so I could lay Belle on the chaise. He spoke to a woman named Sue, who started fussing around Bella and making sure she was okay, while Charlie ushered me out to the front door.

"For all your many faults, I see you are, at least, a man of your word."

"I am."

"Then I must ask you to give it me again."

I looked at him, furrowing my brow in confusion.

"Today you were the hero, and for that, I'll be forever grateful, but there aint nothin' can change what we really are. I'm the sheriff, and you're the outlaw, and I can't just forget that."

"So what do ya wanna do about it?"

"I want your word that you'll leave town and never come back. If you comply, I won't wire the Marshall and tell him you're here. I'll give ya 'til the end of the day tomorrow, to finish up any business you have here first. It's the best I can do. What do you say?"

I stared at him. "I give you my word." I didn't really have any other choice; it was this, or the gallows. I tried not to think of Isabella.

He looked visibly relieved. "I'll hold you to it, Mister Cullen." He gave me a curt little nod, and then went back into the house.

I wandered over to the little Saloon and got started on my plan to drink my own body weight in whisky. The last thing I remembered was Jasper trying to drag me outside by my feet, and then it all went black.

I woke up coughing and spluttering after Jasper had thrown a bucket of water over me. "Whatthefuck?" My head was pounding.

"Finally, you're awake." He passed me his flask. "Hair o' the dog?"

"Hell, yes." I gulped it down as I suddenly noticed where we were. "Er…Jazz, why are we out in the street?"

He grinned. "You wouldn't wake up and I couldn't carry your heavy ass back to the room, so I left you out on this chair."

"I guess that explains all the disapprovin' looks we're gettin'."

"No. That's 'cause ya ain't got any pants on."

I looked down. He was right. "Fuck!"

Jasper was laughing his ass off as he watched me scramble around, trying to find my pants, then quickly pulling them on.

"Anythin' else you need to tell me, you no good son of a bitch?" My voice was raised angrily.

He couldn't reply, he was laughing so much.

"Edward." Her soft, sweet voice was unmistakable.

I spun around in surprise. "Bella!"

She looked so happy. "My father had agreed to let me go to the Clear Fork Ball with you. Will you ask me Edward?"

My eyes narrowed. "Why would I wanna go to that?" I hadn't meant to be so abrupt, but I was as hungover as hell, still angry at Jasper, and totally taken by surprise.

Jasper sniggered beside me. "Edward's allergic to neckties. Brings him out in this nasty rash."

I punched him discreetly in the ribs to shut him up, but he still had a huge grin on his face. I suddenly realised this would be my last chance to be with Isabella before I had to leave and quickly pulled myself together.

Isabella looked down at the floor, disappointed. "I'm sorry; I just thought you might…."

I interrupted her, taking her hand as she looked up at me in surprise. "Isabella Swan, will you grant me the honour of escorting you to the Clear Fork Ball?"

I watched as her face split into a huge smile. "Why yes, I would love to go with you, Edward." She half turned to go back to her father across the street.

I could hear Jasper trying to hold back his laughter, but I ignored him. "What time shall I pick you up?"

"Half past seven." She gave me one last lingering look, and then walked quickly across the street, back to her fathers side.

"Just what is your problem Jazz?" I snapped the words irritably as I turned to my brother.

He was laughing as he ventured an explanation. "Seeing the great outlaw Edward Cullen getting trussed up like a turkey to take a young, slip of a girl to a ball, a fucking formal ball, shit! And, her dad, who just happens to be fuckin' sheriff is gonna be chaperoning this shit all night! If only Emmett were here, this shit is priceless." He was wiping his eyes now.

"Well I'm glad I'm so fuckin' entertainin'." I glared at him angrily, before stalking off to the nearest saloon. Hours later, when I was so pissed I could barely stand, I made my way over to Rosalies.

I slammed the door loudly and staggered into the room, calling for Rosalie.

She appeared at the top of the stairs. "Edward, what a surprise. So what can I do for you this fine mornin?" She watched as I staggered further into the room. "Shit Edward, you're full as a tick and it aint even midday you deadbeat." She rolled her eyes as she came towards me, looking concerned.

"I'm drunk, I'm dirty, I aint got nothin to wear but the clothes on my back and I'm takin the sheriffs daughter to the fuckin' ball in…" I looked out the window at the town clock. "..in seven fuckin' hours." I looked at Rosalie unhappily. "I need your help Rosie."

She stared at me a moment, taking in my words, then her face settled in a determined expression. "Leave everything to me hon'. Rosie's gonna make everything all better."

She made me strip off and get in the bath, then called down her girls and put them to work, and that was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep in the bath.

Twelve strong cups of coffee and seven hours later, I left Rosalies and went to The Rising Sun to mess with Jasper.

"Holy fuck!" Jasper was staring at me, eyes wide, brows raised, jaw slack, the very definition of shocked surprise. He didn't say another word for nearly a minute.

"So what d'ya think?" I messed around with collar, pulling it tight, and then loosening again. "I clean up pretty good huh?" I looked down at my clothes then back up at him.

"Who knew?" He shook his head in disbelief as if it had been beyond his imagining that I could be anything but a dirty, stubble-faced, outlaw. "You look like a fuckin' thoroughbred. Your clothes are all shiny and shit."

I smirked at him.

"And what's that shit in your hair bro?" He came closer, wrinkling his nose at the strong smell of the hair oil that had made my hair look nearly black, as Rosie had slicked it back from my face earlier.

"Never mind that."

He stepped back, staring at me in disbelief again and shaking his head. "Damn boy, our own momma wouldn't recognise ya, all primped up in your best bib and tucker." Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes and looked up at me. "Who'd ya steal the monkey suit from?"

I grinned at him. "Rosalie."

He met my grin with one of his own. "I should have guessed it. Fucks like a wildcat, but has a heart as big as Texas. I really should marry that whore and make an honest woman of her."

I laughed. "As if shed want your scrawny ass."

"Hey!" Jasper tried to punch me but I dodged out of the way."

"Not tonight brother, don't fuck up the suit."

He wrinkled up his face, looking disappointed. "Shit, you're such a female."

"Don't worry Jazz, Ill be happy to knock seven bells of shit out you tomorrow, but tonight…," I grinned, a wide smug grin. "…tonight, I have a date." I winked at him and walked over to the door.

"Make sure you're home before midnight young man." Jasper made his voice high pitched so he sounded like a woman.

I rolled my eyes. "Night Jazz." Then I was gone.

Isabella reacted, not unlike Jasper when she saw me, just without the words.

I behaved like a perfect gentleman at the ball. I wanted to give Isabella one last perfect evening together before I had to ruin it all.

I saw Charlie watching us dance and tipped my head towards the balcony, letting him know I was going to tell her.

He nodded to say he had understood.

"Lets go out to the balcony, I have something I need to tell you."

She nodded, and I took her hand and led the way.

It was quieter here, away from the music, and gave us the illusion of being alone. I looked down her, radiating with happiness, and almost lost my nerve.

"What is it?" She could sense something was bothering me.

"I have to leave town."

"For how long?"

"I cant ever come back. Your dad only agreed to turn a blind eye to who I was, on the condition I left town."

She looked shocked. "I could talk to him. I'm sure if I talked to him…

"He has no choice. Its my fault, because of the things I've done. He cant harbour a known criminal, he's already risking a lot just letting me go.

"But…"

"There's no way around it Belle, I have to go.

"I could……come with you," she blurted out, in desperation.

I sighed. "Belle, look at me."

She looked up at me and I took her face in my hands.

"You have no idea how many terrible things I've done. I can't un-do them. They'll follow me around for the rest of my life. I can never be free and settle down like a normal person. I'll always have to run."

"I don't care about any of that."

"You would if knew."

"I don't want to know. It doesn't matter. I love you."

My breath hitched and I felt a pain ripping in my chest. "I'm not good enough for you Belle; you need to find a decent, honest man who will…" She cut me off.

"I don't want anyone else. I want you."

"It's impossible. I'm an outlaw Belle. I spend my life riding from town to town, running from the law; it's crude and its dirty and its certainly no place for a lady. You deserve so much better than that and I wont even entertain the thought of dragging you down into the dirt with me."

"But Edward…"

"No." I silenced her with the force behind the word. "If I can do one good thing in my whole fucked up life, then let this be it."

She stared at me in shocked silence.

I dropped my voice to a whisper and gazed adoringly into her eyes. "I love you Isabella, but you have to let me go."

She burst into sobs and I comforted her in my arms. I looked up and caught Charlies eye. He came over and I gently moved Isabella into his arms.

"Thank you Charlie for letting us have this last dance." My voice was horse and broke on the last word.

Charlie eyed me suspiciously and gave me a curt nod. "Be seein' you Mister Cullen."

I stared at Isabella, sobbing in her fathers arms, then forced myself to turn away and tried desperately to pull myself together. I walked blindly to Rosalies to return the borrowed clothes and change back into mine.

Jasper had packed the horses and was waiting outside the Rising Sun.

"All done with the tearful goodbyes?"

I glared at him fiercely. "Don't."

"Aw, come on Edward, it aint like we weren't gonna be leaving soon anyway. There are plenty of girls out there waiting to make you forget all about Isabella Swan."

I didn't rate their chances. I climbed up on my horse, took the reins, and dug my spurs into his belly. I left town the same way I had arrived. At full gallop, with Jasper on my heels, kicking up a huge cloud of dust.

We rode from town to town, like we always had, but it wasn't the same. It was like a black cloud hung over me wherever I went. There was no excitement or fun, and everything was flat and dull and boring. Nothing really seemed to matter to me any more, if I couldn't have Isabella. Knowing that I would never see her again made it feel like she'd died, even though I knew she was still very much alive. Jasper tried to cheer me up, but his efforts were just a drop in my ocean of despair.

"I need to go home."

"Back to the ranch?" Jasper looked at me incredulously. "That's always been the last place you've wanted to go."

"Well, maybe its time."

We headed west, and nine days later, we were back at the Cullen ranch. I hadn't been back for over a year. I'd been purposely avoiding the place.

We left our horses at the stables, then made our way up to the house in silence.

Emmett was sitting on the porch with a shotgun in his hands. As we got closer he started shouting a warning. "Who the fuck is that? Identify yourselves or I'll shoot your goddamn head clean off."

Jasper sniggered, then yelled back. "I aint worried. I know you cant shoot for shit."

Emmett sounded confused. "Jasper, is that you?"

"No, it's the fuckin' Easter bunny, what do you think?"

Emmett grinned and lowered the gun. "Jasper you smart mouth son of a bitch." He came down the porch and greeted us, then turned to face me. "What's up with you? Lost ya voice?"

"Somethin' like that." I carried on walking towards the house.

Jasper answered him. "Not his voice, his heart."

I heard Emmetts loud booming laugh as I went inside.

My mother was standing in the hall. As she saw me, her jaw dropped in surprise. "Edward!"

"Hey, Momma." I tried to smile, but it wouldn't come out right.

She threw her arms around me, a huge smile on her face. "Oh Edward, my angel, how I've missed you." After a minute, she pulled back a little so she could see my face. Her expression changed as she looked at me. She looked upset. "What's wrong angel? Has something terrible happened? Did somebody die?"

I stared down at her, wanting, so much, to tell her. This is why we were here after all, this why I'd dragged jasper all this way. To talk to the one person in the world who I knew would understand this pain, the person I inflicted it on every day by my absence, surely she would understand. I said nothing.

She took my hand and led me down the hall to her study and sat me down on a chair. She locked the door, then poured me a large whisky and pushed it into my hands. She stood in front of me, looking down at me. "Drink, then tell me everything."

I downed the whisky in one. "I met a girl in Clear Fork."

"What was her name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Tell me about her."

And then I did. I told her everything.

Esmes features twisted in concern as she looked down at me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Its clear to me that you love this girl very much, Edward. Don't think she's not sitting at home right now, in just as much pain as you are. She is. Don't think she's going to get over you and get married to some average chump. She wont. Refusing to take her with you and drag her into your messy life was an admirable gesture, its true, but its only worth the sacrifice if she's happier now, without you. I cant imagine how anyone would be happier, deprived of your company. If she's in as much pain as you are right now, better to go to her, save her from the pain, and save yourself.

I stared up at my mother, a smile twitching on my lips, my world suddenly full of possibility again. I jumped up and wrapped her in a bear hug.

She grinned happily as she returned the hug. "I love you too, angel." She pulled away and looked up at me. "Now go to her."

"I'll come back for a proper visit soon." I walked over and opened the door, then turned back to my mother, a wide grin splitting my face. "Maybe I'll even bring Belle."

I walked back outside and onto the porch, feeling invincible.

Emmett looked over at me. "Jazz told me how ya lost yer stones over some girl. Been cryin in your room have ya?"

"Hobble ya lip, Emmett, at least I _have_ a girl. The only thing you've been fuckin lately is the heifers."

Jasper burst out laughing, spraying warm beer over the table they were sitting at.

"Why you little shit, I should beat you down right now."

"You'd never catch me with that fat ass of yours, Emmett. I'm younger, faster, smarter, _and_ better lookin. You really should feel lucky that ya'll get to be my brothers."

"Careful there Eddie, that head gets any bigger and that hat of yours will rip right in two."

"Yeah, ya love yourself far too much, that shit aint right."

I stared them down as a smirk appeared on my lips. "I'm Edward fuckin' Cullen, all the girls want to fuck me, all the guys want to be me. I can out-ride, out-shoot, and out-smart any man who is dumb enough to take me on. I'm wanted in four counties and I ride from town to town leaving a trail of dead bodies and broken hearts behind me. I know who I am, who the fuck are you?"

Jasper laughed. "You are so full of shit."

"Whatever. I'm ridin' back to Clear Fork to find the girl who's madly in love with me and then I'm gonna fuck her brains out. What are you two losers up to?

They didn't answer.

"I thought so. See you later ladies." I tipped my hat, then ran down to the stables.

"I think he's back." It was the last words I heard Jasper say, before I was gone.

As I headed back to Clear Fork, all I could think about was her.

When I finally made it back to Clear Fork, it was still daylight. I couldn't risk been seen in town, so I decided to go to the waterfall while I tried to figure out what I was going to say to Belle.

It was hot so I took off my hat, coat and boots and sat on the flat rock. As I looked out over the water, I noticed a woman climbing up the rocks near the top of the falls.

I stood up, squinting my eyes against the sun, and felt an icy chill when I realised it was Belle. _What is she doing?_

"Isabella!" I shouted her name.

She must have heard me because she stopped, and tried to turn around. She lost her grip on the slippery rock and fell backwards, down into the water.

I quickly leapt into the water, panic running through me as I hurried to get to her. I dived under the surface and managed to grab onto her body. The weight of her dress was trying to drag her down, but I wasn't going to let that happen. When her head broke the surface, I pulled it off so I could carry her to shore.

I lay her down on the bank and hovered over her anxiously. "Isabella, Isabella, wake up, please be alright."

Her eyelids fluttered open and my heart missed a beat as she stared up at me.

"Edward?"

"Yes, its me Belle, are you okay?"

She blinked a few times. "Am I dead?"

I laughed in relief. "No, you're not dead. I saved you from the waterfall."

"Oh." She tried to sit up so I helped her. "Its really you?" She reached out to touch my face, as if checking I was really there.

I grinned. "You were expecting someone else?"

She smiled at me then, and my heart melted. "My hero saves me from the jaws of death for the second time."

"It's a miracle I happened to be here at exactly the right moment."

"I prefer to think of it as fate." She seemed to suddenly realise her state of undress. "Where's my dress?"

"In the water. I better get it out. We cant have you going back to town like this." I went back in the water and retrieved her dress, laying it out on the rocks to dry.

She came over, stood in front of me and started unbuttoning my wet shirt.

I was shocked by her forwardness. "Belle! What are you doing?"

"Shush darlin'. It'll be fine, I promise. I just want to make you feel good. Trust me." She looked up at me, a smirk on her face and a wicked glint in her eye.

I laughed in delight. "You remembered what I said to you."

"How could I ever forget?"

I laughed again. "You are just so delicious."

"Why don't you taste me then?" She tilted her head up for a kiss.

_Fuck. I don't know where all this confidence is coming from but please god let it never stop._

I pressed my mouth down on hers and kissed her. She had parted her lips in anticipation, and I felt her tongue on my lip, searching for mine. I opened my mouth wider and then her tongue was in her mouth, twisting and swirling with mine. It was so erotic I could feel my dick getting hard already. I wanted her to feel what she was doing to me.

I slid my hands down to her waist and pulled her closer until the full length of her body was pressed up against mine.

I took one hand off her waist and slid it inside her clothes, my fingers exploring, tracing every inch of her bare skin, making her shiver in delight. She moved her hands to my waist and pulled the back of my shirt free from my pants. She slid her hands up inside my shirt, exploring every inch of skin like I had done for her.

I moved my body back slightly and pulled off my shirt. She ran her hands over my stomach tracing every dip and curve of muscle. I started laying a trail of kisses up towards her ear, then down along her jaw, and back to her mouth again.

She stopped and took a few steps back, then pulled her clothes off over her head. She lowered herself to the ground, resting on her elbows, and then looked up at me, fire burning in her eyes.

_Holy fuck. She wants this as much as me._

I undid my buckle, then the buttons on my fly, and then nearly fell over when I couldn't get my jeans off fast enough.

Bella had a smirk on her face as I came and lay beside her.

I leant up on one elbow and smiled down at her. "Oh, so you think I'm kinda funny do you?"

Her grin faded as I stared into her eyes.

"Actually I think you're kind of amazing." She looked at me with such intense sincerity, it should have scared me, but it didn't.

I moved so I was straddling her waist. "And you, Miss Swan, are the most beautiful girl in all of Texas."

"Only Texas?"

I laughed as I leant over and kissed her silent, then sat back up. I didn't want to miss a single expression as I explored every inch of her body. I lifted her arm, kissing her wrist, then the length of her arm, across her chest, and down her other arm. I let my fingers slide down her sides, across her stomach, then up to her breasts.

She was biting her lip.

I lowered my head and ran my tongue in slow circles around her nipple, then flicked it back and forth, before sucking it into my mouth.

"Oh Edward." Her voice was low and breathless

I moved to her other nipple, repeating the slow circles, flicking and sucking, then sat back up and watched her gasp in pleasure as I pinched them between my thumb and finger.

I slid down and repositioned us so I was kneeling between her legs, then ran a slow trail of kisses down the inside of her thigh. I paused for a moment, revelling in my little piece of heaven, and then I spread her open wide and flicked her clit hard with my tongue.

"Oh god Edward," she screamed as she arched her back.

I grinned. _No-one ever ever told you about that did they darlin'_

More gently this time, I flicked my tongue from side to side, and then around in circle, over and over again until Belle was writhing and moaning in pleasure, lifting her hips, looking for more.

I moved my hand down and pushed a finger inside her. She was so wet it slid in easily, so I pushed another one inside her, then started fucking her slowly with my fingers.

"Oh god Edward….please…I can't….oh god."

"Just let yourself feel it darlin'." I started fucking her faster with my fingers as my tongue flicked harder over her clit. I felt her hands fly to the back of my head, pushing me into her, then her body went rigid and I felt her orgasm pulsing on my fingers. I kept up the pressure until I felt her body relax, and then I pulled out my fingers, licking them clean, before crawling back up to Belles side.

"That was amazing," she said, breathlessly.

"And that was only act one, my darlin." I sat up and pulled her onto my lap, letting my hands trace over her back, down her sides, and along her thighs, wanting to learn every inch of her body. She ran her hands over every inch of my bare skin she could reach, before I laid her back, gently, on the ground.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life." As I gazed into her eyes, there was no fear or uncertainty there, only love and desire. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I dropped my head down between her legs, and started drawing lazy circles around her clit with my tongue. As her body started to respond to my touch, I reached up her body and grabbed her breasts, pinching the nipples between my fingers as I stared flicking her clit harder with my tongue.

As I heard Bella moan my name, I moved up her body, positioning my dick, ready to push inside her. I held my weight on my arms so I could look at her.

"Open your eyes Isabella. I want to watch you as I slide inside you."

She did as I asked. He eyes were heavy and filled with emotion. "I'm not scared. I trust you Edward."

_Fuck. _I pushed into her as slowly and gently as I could manage until, finally I was fully inside her.

She was smiling up at me, almost surprised. "That hardly hurt at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Keeping eye contact the whole time, I slowly slid out and then back in. She was so wet and tight, it was only by gazing into those trusting brown eyes that I could stop my self slamming into her. She was so innocent; I didn't want to scare her.

As she started to relax and get used to my size, I dropped down to my elbows, letting my body lay flush against her own. I buried my face in her neck, kissing up to her ear and flicking the lobe with my tongue, making her shiver.

"You are so damn sexy, I can hardly restrain myself, darlin'." Then she surprised the hell out of me.

"Then don't. I love you. I want you exactly as you are. No holding back."

"God, Belle. I can't just…" She interrupted me.

"Take me Edward. Make me yours."

_Fuck. _

When I heard those words, I felt my dick twitch inside her. I started thrusting into her, without restraint, and watched her moan, underneath me. I carried on thrusting, faster and harder and soon I felt her hips rocking up to meet my every thrust.

Her hands came up around my back, digging into my flesh, as I drove into her over and over again. Her head fell back as she moaned and chanted my name, and I slammed into her harder and faster until I felt her muscles clamping down tightly on my dick as she came hard, screaming my name.

"Oh, fuck, Belle." With one last thrust, I exploded inside her, my dick pumping as I rode out the most intense orgasm I'd ever had.

I fell onto my back, beside her, and then wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. I didn't speak until I finally got my breath back.

"Holy fuck, Belle, that was amazing!" I rolled her over on top of me, a huge grin splitting my face.

Her grin was as big as mine was. "For me too."

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, totally content.

I don't know how long we lay there, wrapped in each others arms. We barely spoke, just being together was enough. I knew now, for certain, that I could never be parted from her again, no matter what the price.

Eventually, as I had known it would, reality invaded our perfect bubble.

"My father is probably out looking for me by now. I didn't tell him where I was going, I just ran out." She bit her lip, looking concerned. "I suppose I should be getting back."

She started to get up, but I pulled her back into my arms.

"I don't think I can let you do that."

She looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I…er…" I slipped my hand into hers, entwining our fingers, as I looked uncertainly into her eyes. "Belle, the things I said at the ball, why we can't be together, they're all still true."

"I know that." She looked down at our hands. "I just…I know this is probably just a one time thing for us. I'm not trying to trap you or…"

I cut her off. "Wait. You didn't let me finish." I ran my finger down her cheek, then under her chin, tilting her face back up to mine.

"Yes, they're still true, but I came to tell you that I can't do the right thing any more. I can't stay away from you, Belle. It's was like all the pleasure had been sucked out of the world. Without you, I am nothin' but broken and empty inside. I can't live like that, I can't live without you.

She had a huge smile curling on her lips.

"You once said that you would run away with me. I was wonderin'…"

"In a heartbeat." Her face spilt into a grin, her eyes dancing with happiness.

I made my face serious. "Before you agree, I have to let you know what your life with me will be like."

"Wonderful." She interrupted me, grinning happily.

"Isabella, I'm tryin' to be serious here. You need to know what you're givin' up. You need to know what our lives will be like before you make your decision so I can be sure they'll be no regrets."

"Edward, I would ride naked, down Main Street, on a donkey to be with you. I would live in a pigs sty if it meant I could be with you. I would lie out in the desert in the noonday sun just to be with you." She reached her hand up and touched my cheek. "What ever I need to do to be with you, I will do happily, and have no regrets. I love you." She gazed up at me adoringly and I melted under the warmth of her eyes. We were both wearing matching, goofy, grins now.

"Naked down Main Street huh?"

She laughed. "Whatever it takes, Edward."

"I might just hold you to that darlin'." I jumped up, pulling her up with me. "Come on, let's get dressed."

"Why? Where are we going?" She looked curious.

"I'm takin' you to the ranch. There's someone who's been dyin' to meet you, and I know she's just gonna love you."

We gathered our clothes and dressed quickly. I jumped up onto my horse and pulled Isabella up into the saddle with me, holding her possessively around the waist as she leaned back into my chest. Then we rode off into the sunset.


	2. Voting

**Age Of Edward Contest: Voting ends on 22/07/09**

Link on my profile page


End file.
